The Lost Child
by RosexDoctorForever
Summary: This is about Oswin Oswald. She premiered in Asylum of Daleks. This is how she landed on Skaro. It's a short story about her time on the Alaska.
1. Prologue

The Lost Child

My name is Oswin Oswald. Weird name I know. I like it though. It's unique, minus the last name that is.

I grew up on a spaceship. Strange place to raise a child, but I loved my childhood. There was always some sort of adventure at every turn and I loved it all. The thrills. The near death experiences. It was what I lived for.

When I was seven I watched my father die battling some Daleks. So it was just Mom and the rest of the crew. They made up my family.

My schooling was unique. I was taught to hack into the most secure networks when I was thirteen. I knew the entire works of 29 different ships by the time I was fifteen. A prodigy is what they called me. I guess I sort of was. I was bright, much brighter then other people my age.

My whole life changed when I joined the crew of a ship called the Alaska. Everything changed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I stepped onto the Alaska for the second time. The first time is when I had met all the crew and interviewed to be the next crew member. I was hired on the spot as their mechanic. It's a nice ship. Pretty gorgeous if I do say so myself.

"Here is your lodgings." Dave, the captain, said as he showed me my bunker.

"It's roomy." I said, smiling.

He chuckles. "I've never heard someone say that about these little shit holes before."

I shrugged. "I was raised on a ship similar to this. I'm used to the small lodgings."

"That would explain it." he says. "The rest of the crew will be in the kitchen, so just come in there when you are done settling in. We'll be taking off in the morning."

"M'kay." I said.

Dave then left so that I could unpack my things. I didn't own much. Everything I did own fit into a backpack. I guess it was the traveler in me that stopped me from having a lot of possessions. I put my clothing into the dressers. The nice red silk blanket I collected on some planet that resembled a Chinese market was laid across my bed.

I was done within thirty minutes. I made my way towards the kitchen. Six other crew members laughter greeted me as I entered the kitchen.

Nadine and Nita are twins. They take turns as pilots of the ship. Both are highly skilled in the trade. They've been apart of the crew for eight years. Nadine is nice. She is sort of a wallflower. Nita is completely opposite. A complete bitch really.

Leo is the muscle of the group. He is quite attractive. At twenty-one he is pretty young to be traveling around space. Then again, I can't really talk. I'm only nineteen. Leo is a giant flirt, much like myself. I have a feeling I'll be getting along with him swimmingly.

Randolph is the oldest of the crew. He won't give his age but I'm guessing he's in his forties. I had his cooking when I was interviewing, and I must say he is a brilliant chef.

Lastly there is Harvey. He doesn't really have a purpose. I think he's just on there because Dave pitied him. He has no real talent.

"Oswin!" Leo said, getting up to hug me. "More beautiful then the last time I saw you."

"And you!" I looked him up and down. "More fit then I remember."

"Enough enough!" Dave says. "I feel like I'm being subjected to my old boyfriend, Jack Harkness, and his shannagins."

I roll my eyes. "You are sexy too, Davey."

"It's only been a few minutes and I want to stab myself." Nita said.

"Don't be jealous, Nitty, I'm sure I can squeeze you into my schedule or bed." Leo says, winking at me.

I could definitely get used to life on this ship.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Our first location was the planet Barcelona. It was only to get some fuel for the ship. Since it was going to take a week to get the fuel, Dave allowed us to explore the market places.

I had only been here twice before. It was the place where you could by the cheapest anything. It sort of reminded me of a Chinese market place on Earth. It was all loud and busy, and truly spectacular.

"Oswin, you should buy this!" Leo said holding up a small piece of lingerie.

I take it from him and wink. "I don't think white is my color."

"You're more of a red girl." Dave says, handing me something else entirely. A red dress.

I held it up to myself. "Indeed I am."

"That would be gorgeous on you!" Nadine said. "You have to get it!"

I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I think I will."

I took the dress to the front and bought it. I have no idea where I would wear it, but that didn't matter. Who knows? Maybe the crew will have a party or something. It wasn't that this dress was uber fancy or anything, it was just nice and simple. The fanciest thing that I have ever owned though.

"Where to next?" I asked Dave.

"It's not up to me." he says.

I bump my hips with his. "Yeah it is, you're the captain."

"Not on this ship." He says, nodding to Leo who was obviously leading us on land.

We followed Leo right to a restaurant. Inside there was an assortment of food. There was so much food. I've never seen so much. By the time we had all finished eating, I doubt that I would be able to fit into the dress. Slowly, but surely, we made our way back to the ship. We went our separate ways towards our bunkers. Leo's room was right next to mine so we went the same way.

As I opened the door to mine, he stopped me. "Oswin, I just wanted to do something." he says.

"Oh, and what's that?"

He grabs my hand, pulling me to him. My lips were crashed against his. Our kiss was passionate and full of fire. When we broke apart, we were both gasping for breathe.

"Goodnight." he said, then left me alone in the hallway.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Things have been a little awkward since that night with Leo. Every time I'm in a room alone with him, I leave it. It's not that I didn't enjoy the kiss. I just didn't understand where that put our relationship. That is the reason I have been avoiding him.

It's been a month since we left Barcelona. We dropped some cargo off at Midnight then quickly left. There is something about that planet that gives me bad vibes. We've done a couple of more jobs. Nothing major though. Now we are just drifting.

I'm laying in my bed. It's early in the morning, I think, since the others aren't awake. To think, today is my twentieth birthday. It's funny how you don't really feel older on your birthday, it just seems like another day.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

Dave walks in with a huge grin. "Happy Birthday, Oswin!"

"Thanks."

"No problem. You better get ready. We are having a party starting in an hour." he told me. "Why don't you wear that red dress?"

After he left I started to get ready. I took a bath, scrubbing all of the dirt and grime off of me. Finally my skin was perfectly clean. It hadn't been this clean in a while. Now my body smelled like roses. I slipped on my dress with a pair of converse on my feet. I went back into my room to find a rose on my bed. I knew that it was from Leo. With a grin, I put it in my hair. Then I proceeded to put on some make-up. While digging through my stuff, I found a shade of lipstick that matched my dress. I was ready.

I exited my room to see everyone waiting for me. "Happy Birthday!" they shouted.

"Thanks, guys."

"Come on, let's go party!" Nadine smiled.

That earned a round of 'hell yeah's. We headed into the dinning room which had been completely redone. The table was pushed against the wall. Paper lanterns were placed all over. They were the only lighting besides the candles all of the table. Music was playing in the back ground. As soon as we had entered the room, the music automatically turned up.

"May I have this dance?" Leo asked in my ear.

I turned to him. "You may."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to 'dance floor'. His right hand held my hand while his left found my waist. I placed my left onto his waist. Now we are swaying back and forth to the music. Leo spun me. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

Two songs later, Dave came over. "Quit hogging the birthday girl. It's my turn."

I started to dance with him. It was all relaxed. Dave kept dancing in a silly fashion. I couldn't take him serious. Every time he tried to do some dance move, I ended up laughing.

Everyone was having a great time. Even Nita. But of course all good things must come to an end.

A rough force caused everyone to stop the festivities.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I don't know!" Dave said. He started running to the control room. We all followed. After looking over it he shouts, "We're going down!"

We fling ourselves into the seats. Everyone started to buckle. I pulled on my seat belt but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck!" I shouted.

Leo unbuckles his seat, and tries to pull mine. It still wouldn't move. "Take my seat."

I shook my head. "No!"

"Do it now, Oswin!" he shouts.

I nod. Tears start to stream down my face. He fastens me in tightly. Then he kisses my lips. "I love you."

Suddenly everything went dark.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

I woke up to the smell of blood. The only lighting were the emergency lamps at the top of the room. That was enough lighting to see Leo's body slumped against the wall.

I quickly unbuckled and ran over to him. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. I took his head into my lap as I started feeling for a pulse. Tears started to slide down my cheeks as I continued searching for a sign of life in his cold body.

A moan came from the other side of the room. I pulled myself away from Leo and ran to the source of the sound.

"Dave?" I asked, lifting his head up.

"O-O-Oswin?" he stutters, slowly waking up.

"Yeah, it's me." I said.

"Are the others...?" his voice trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Leo is. I don't know about the others." I told him.

He unbuckled. Together we went around feeling everyone for a pulse. The only one left alive besides the two of us was Nita. I was given the task of waking her while Dave got us snow suits. Once she was out of her seat, we all changed into the suits.

Nita and Dave climbed out of the ship. Before I left, I ran over and kissed Leo's cold forehead. "I love you too." I told him.

I hurried up the ladder to catch up with the others.

"All right, I'll go that way looking for civilization." Dave said, pointing towards one direction. "I want you guys to go that way. Call me by com if you find anything. Understand?"

"Understand." Nita and I both said.

He gave us each a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you guys soon enough."

Then he walked away. I wanted to stop him, beg him to stay with us. I couldn't do that though. This entire place was giving me bad vibes. It felt dead. Everything felt dead here.

"We should have stayed with him." I told Nita as we started walking.

"Why? It's better if we split up. That means that there is more likely of a chance to find someone who can help us." she said.

"Something isn't right about this place. We should have just stayed in the ship." I said.

"Oh, yeah, sit around and talk to the dead people?"

"Don't talk about them that way! They were our friends!" I snapped at her.

"Well now they are dead!" she yelled at me.

That was the last thing we said to one another. She split off from me. I didn't follow her. She can meet up with me later if she wanted to, which I highly doubted she did.

As I continued to walk, I spotted a latch in the snow. I ran to it. I dropped down to my knees and started to open it. All I could see was a deep dark pit. Maybe there were people hiding down there. I dropped down the ladder I had in my pack, hoping that it would reach all the way to the bottom. Then I began my descent downwards.

There was no light, so I couldn't tell where I was going. I must have gone miles down before I saw a dim light. That must be the bottom. My pace quickened with the hope of finding someone at the other end. I dropped down landing on the ground, grinning at whoever I might see.

My frown disappeared. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

There was no reply.

I looked around. "Hello?"

Something started to move towards me. I couldn't see what it was, only hear it. It said one thing. "Exterminate!"

And that was the last thing I ever remembered.


End file.
